1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to an eye device for use in a doll, and, more particularly, to the improvement in an eye device to be placed at a recess on the surface of the face portion of a stuffed doll which can be changed into the sleeping posture by closing the doll's eyes or into the awaking posture by opening the doll's eyes.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
In such typical conventional structures of the eye device for use in a doll, it is a general practice that the supporting member is located inside the cloth used for the face portion and engaged herewith. Due to such a structure, it is inevitable that when the eye structure in the doll face is repeatedly pushed or urged inwardly from the surface thereof, as is often done by children when they play with their dolls, the face material cloth may be worn and torn in the area around the eye structure, and finally the doll eye could come off and be lost.
In the Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. 60-124890, there is disclosed an attaching means for the eye member which comprises an eyeball and an eyeball-mounting body. In this attaching means, use is made of a synthetic resin circular plate having many tongue portions on an inner periphery thereof.
The eye member is held firmly so as not to detach from the doll face by the tongue portions of the synthetic resin circular plate which is fitted in the circular fitting groove provided on the periphery portion in the front side and the outer periphery of the eye member.
Even in the above-mentioned laid-open structure, the eye member sometimes detaches from the doll face when the eye structure in the doll face is repeatedly pushed or urged inwardly from the surface thereof.